Today
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: Beth so heart broken over Zach's death accidently kisses Carl. She says its no big deal, but will an accidental kiss turn into something more? A confused Carl then goes to his friends for help. Multi-chapter story. Carl and Beth. Rated T for some kissing and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is based in between Season 3 and 4 at the prison.

**Today**

Carl sat in his cell. He was thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple months. Shane is dead, the farm is destroyed, they found a prison, Hershel lost his leg, they found prisoners, most of the prisoners were killed, T-Dog died, his mom died, his sister or half-sister or whatever she is to him was born, his dad went insane, they were attacked by some maniac, the maniac's entire town comes to live with them, and (Carl's secretly least favorite event) Beth started dating Zach. Carl got up and walked out of his cell. As he walked to Patrick's cell to talk to him he passed by Beth's cell. Daryl walked out of her cell. Carl peered inside and saw Beth sitting there. He always had a crush on her. Every since he first saw her bringing him soup when he was shot. She was sad, but not sad enough to cry. Only sad enough to have a frown on her face.

"Whats wrong?" Carl asked. Beth looked up at him.

"Zach..." Beth said.

"What the hell did he do to you!" Carl said mad. Beth looked at him oddly before she started to sob.

"Nothing...hes dead." she cried. Carl sat next to her.

"I'm sorry" he said trying to comfort her. Then something happened. Something Carl didn't understand. Something he always dreamed of. Well kinda. It was supposed to him doing _it_ to her. She kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss before she broke it off. She stared at him.

"Oh my god" she said as she stopped crying. Carl just stared at her. Carl quickly got up and ran out of her cell. "Carl wait" Beth screamed after him, but Carl was already out of the cell block. He didn't stop running. He didn't know what the hell just happened. He stopped running. "Why did you run you idiot! You should have kissed her back!" Carl thought to himself.

"Whats wrong with you?" said Lizzie turning the corner.

"Nothing" Carl said catching his breath "You wouldn't understand"

"I might understand" She said "Just tell me"

"Beth..." Carl said.

"Beth what?" she said scared.

"kissed me" Carl finished me. Lizzie look relieved until she realized what he had just said.

"BETH KIS-" she began screaming before Carl quickly covered her mouth.

"You want the whole prison to know!" Carl quietly screamed at her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Today Chapter 2**

"Just don't tell anybody PLEASE" Carl begged.

"Hmmm...fine, but you have to do something for me." Lizzie said.

"Yes anything just don't tell anybody. Especially Maggie or Hershel" Carl said.

"Ok. You have to do all my chores for a week." Lizzie said.

"Deal" Carl groaned. They shook hands and Lizzie walked off with an evil smirk on her face. "Little Demon" Carl muttered to himself.

"Oh and why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Lizzie called walking away.

"Because I don't know how I feel!" Carl called back.

"Yes you do" she said as her voice drifted away. Carl walked to his cell, running quickly past Beth's.

The next morning, Carl woke up and got dressed. He walked out of his cell to get to the cafeteria when someone calls his name.

"Carl..." someone whispered. He turned to where the voice was coming from..._Beth's Cell._ He walked over to her self and went in.

"I need to talk to you." Beth said.

"Yeah sure anything" Carl said blushing. Thousands of things started going through Carl's mind. _Is she going to kiss me again. Please say she kisses me. Her lips are so soft. Please. Kiss. Me. Wait no don't. Wait please do. Carl what the hell is wrong with you. Just kiss her. Do it! Kiss her._ Carl worked up the courage to kiss her. He leaned in until she said something. She said something so awful his face turned white and all his courage was wiped away from him.

"I don't know how you felt about that kiss, but it didn't mean anything. I was just really sad and felt alone and need to be held by somebody. You're my best friend and I like you, but not in that way." she said innocently.

"Oh yeah. Well it wasn't a big deal." he lied. "Your my friend. Like I don't like you that way either so yeah," Carl was so upset. Did she really mean that. Yeah she did. He loved her, but now he knew she didn't feel the same way. Carl walked out and leaned against the wall right next to her cell. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't think of anything. He tried to think of something to think, something to say, something to do. He couldn't move though and he couldn't speak. His body felt numb. He felt destroyed. His heart ached in pain. Lizzie's words echoed in his head. _Just tell her how you feel. _He didn't know how he felt though. He though. Then he realized he did know how he felt. He knew how he felt, he just didn't know how Beth felt. Carl quickly snapped out of it and walked back in to her cell. He stared at her trying to say something. He knew this was a bad idea. He couldn't love her, he was fourteen she was eighteen. He was a kid. This was just a crush. Then he looked in her eyes. Her eyes were so blue and beautiful. Her hair was golden and long. Her skin was always clean and looked soft. She always smelled good too. She was perfect. After what felt like forever he took a deep breath and said something.

"I love you." he said quietly. Beth looked at him puzzled. She though she didn't hear him right.

"What?" she said cautiously.

"I love you" Carl said louder. " You are the most perfect girl in the world. There is nothing I would rather want then to be with you. You're beautiful. I love you and no matter what you say I will always love you". Beth looked at him. Carl looked at her. Then Carl grabbed Beth and passionately kissed her. He knew that part was a mistake. Carl slowly started backing away before dashing out of her cell. He kept running. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't want to know where he was going. He just kept running. He passed cells. He passed the cafeteria and the infirmary. He kept running until he bumped into somebody knocking both of them down.

"What the hell are you running from" said a familiar female voice. Carl looked up and saw Maggie. He screamed. When he got back up to run he was grabbed by Maggie. "What is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing. J-J-J-Just leave me al-lone." he stuttered out.

"Not until you tell me" Maggie said. Maggie gripped him even tighter. She looks mad and confused at the same time. Lizzie walked by and looked at the two of them.

"Oh you told Maggie you and Beth kissed?" Lizzie said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Maggie said.

"Oh shit." Lizzie said running away. Carl got out of Maggie's grip and began running away before getting grabbed again, but this time by Glenn. Glenn looked at Maggie. He then dragged Carl back to her.

"Glenn no stop!" Carl said begging.

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

"Beth and Carl kissed." Maggie said looking at Carl.

"Its not like that! She just was upset about Zach!" Carl said defending himself. They both looked at Carl.

"Anything else happen?" Maggie said.

"N-no" Carl lied " Just please don't tell anybody."

"Fine" they both said letting Carl go.

"I'll be watching you." Maggie said glaring at him. Carl ran into the closest room, the library. He looked around to someone he could talk to. Carol was sitting with Mika reading a book. No. His dad stood there writing in a notebook. Hell no. Hershel was reading a book. Even worse. Patrick was sitting alone cleaning his glasses. Good enough. He walked over to Patrick and sat next to him.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Today Chapter 3**

"What's up" Patrick asked Carl as he put his glasses back on.

"I have a problem. A big one. Well its not that big. Well kind of. Its just like...confusing" Carl replied.

"Well..." Patrick said.

"Well what?" Carl said.

"Your problem?"

"Oh right. Well hmmmm." Carl looked around seeing Carol, Mika, Rick, and Hershel. He whispered extra quiet into Patrick's ear "Well Beth was upset and confused. So she kind of like kissed me."

"HOLY SHIT, BE-" Patrick screamed before Carl slapped him. Everyone turned and looked at the boys. They both quickly got up and ran out of the prison into the common area. They looked around and only a few people were around.

"Okay listen. I'm trusting you not to tell ANYONE" Carl said.

"Okay I got it." Patrick said nodding.

"Then Beth told me the kiss didn't mean anything." Carl said. Patrick tried to hold in a smirk, but failed obviously. "Then I might have...told-her-I-loved-her-and-then-kissed-her" Carl said extremely fast. Patrick's eye grew wide.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Patrick said quietly screaming.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore!" Carl said.

"What did she say?" Patrick questioned.

"I don't know I left before I did anything else stupid! I have no idea what to do! What if she hates me?" Carl said worried.

"Okay just calm down. I'll talk to Beth if you want." Patrick offered.

"That will only make things worse" Carl said. His face turned white.

"Just try to avoid her until we figure out what to do." Patrick suggested.

"Yeah yeah. That's a good idea. I'll ask my dad for the night shift in the guard tower." Carl said running to find his dad.

Later that night at dinner, Carl sat in the cafeteria with Lizzie, Patrick, and Mika. The three older children whispered to each other to not reveal anything to a ten year old Mika.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mika asked. They all looked at her.

"Carl and Beth kissing." Lizzie said grinning at Carl. Carl spit out his food.

"LIZZIE!" Carl said.

"You really trusted me with a secret and expected not to tell anybody? Besides I already told Glenn, Maggie, and Carol." Lizzie said.

"Yeah I know, but I thought that was it! Wait when did you tell Carol?" Carl said.

"Wait you guys kissed?" Mika said. " Oh my god. That's amazing. Are you guys dating now! Are you guys gonna get married! Oh my god I'm going to ask Beth if I can be a bridesmaid." Lizzie grabbed her sister.

"No! Besides Beth doesn't even like Carl." Lizzie said.

"HEY! WE DON'T KNOW THAT!" Carl said full of anger.

"Yeah dude we kinda do." Patrick said patting Carl's shoulder.

"I always thought you and Beth belonged together" Mika said.

"Patrick is right though there's a slim chance that she likes you to" Lizzie said.

"What if she does though!" Carl said.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mika said pointing to the door as Beth walked in.

"Oh shit!" Carl said almost falling out of his chair as he ran out the other door.

A few hours later, Carl stood in the guard tower looking at the stars.

"I hope she loves me back." Carl whispered to himself.

"I do" someone said behind Carl. Carl whipped around to see Beth standing there.

"B-beth!" he stuttered.

"C-carl" she said making fun of his stuttering. They both smiled. " I do love you. It's just that. Its complicated."

"Why? Why is it complicated if we love each other?!" Carl said walking closer to her.

"Because your fourteen and I'm eighteen. Your just a kid." Beth said looking at Carl. Carl looked in to her blue eyes and got even closer.

"I might look like a kid, but both you and me no I'm not one." Carl said

"I'm still four years older than you!" Beth said.

"Apocalypse and you're worried about a four year age difference. For all you know you could be the only eighteen year old still alive!" Carl said starting to get angry at Beth's choice of words. They both looked at each other. Beth walked over to Carl and put her arms on his shoulders. Carl leaned in and began kissing her. Beth kissed back. Beth felt akward, but she could feel this was right and continue kissing. Carl could feel Beth's tongue go into his mouth. She tasted sweet and her mouth was warm. Her lips were soft. They continued kissing. Beth slowly broke the kiss and then push Carl back in to the wall of the tower. He fell on the floor, but before he could back up Beth crawled into his lab. Carl's stomach ached. Beth began kissing him again. Their chests touched as she did so. She could feel his heart moving. Carl who has never done this before just followed Beth. He started to relax. Carl heard a muttered curse, but didn't think of it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" someone screamed. Beth fell off of Carl and looked up at the person.

"Shit." Carl said.

To be continued...

**Author's Notes**

**Ohhhhh who do you think it is? Rick? Hershel? Glenn? Maggie? Carol? Daryl? Lizzie? Mika? Patrick? I'll probably post the next chapter today. Why? Because I have no life! YAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaayyyy...I'm depressed now. Alrighty, see you next time. Remember post your reviews. If you have any suggestions or ideas for a fanfic or future chapter review or message me. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes.**

**Hey whats up everybody. It is 2:00 in the morning currently where I am living. Got super bored, couldn't sleep, then I started thinking of Carl and Beth. So many great ideas drifting in and out of my mind I got up and now I'm here. Okay so lets get caught up. This was supposed to be between season 3 and 4, but I needed Zach to die (which happened Season 4, Episode 1) so now It is pretty much just a weird version of season 4 where the gov just never appeared and they just continued living in the prison. So Zach died, Beth kissed Carl, Lizzie finds out, Beth confronts Carl, Carl revealed his feelings, Carl kissed Beth, Glenn and Maggie found out, Patrick found out, somewhere between all this Carol found out (I'll get into that), then Mika found out, Carl and Beth make out in a guard tower, now somebody else knows and their name is...**

** Today Chapter 4**

Carl's entire face turned white. He had no idea what happened. He was kissing Beth when all of the sudden his world just came crashing down (for the second time). He looked up at the face of an angry, furious, confused,...man. ( A/N Hahahahaha keep guessing!)

"It's not what it looks like!" Carl said shaking.

"Really? Because it looked like you were making out with Beth!" the man said in his southern accent. He looked at Carl full of anger. He looked at him like he used to look at the criminal he busted as he arrested him (I bet you know by now).

"D-dad I'm sorry" Carl said. Rick looked at both of them.

"Don't tell my dad." said the innocent Beth. Rick rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know." Rick said as he calmed down "The prison is running low on food, walkers are still going around ripping people apart, and we sent a group out on a run three days ago and they're still not back. I don't want to be concerned about two horny teenagers running around!" he said pointing at Carl. He turned to Beth. "You get to your cell."

"Fine, but please don't tell my dad!" Beth pleaded. Rick turned to her.

"Okay, but if he asks me I'll answer truthfully" he responded. Rick turned back to Carl who was looking at Beth heading for the door. Beth blew him a kissed before leaving. "You! You and me are going to have a talk". Carl gulped.

Carl walked back to his cell. His father's words still haunting him. His father didn't hold back on the details. He told him... _everything. _Carl shook his head clean. He got into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

"Carl? Carl? Carl?" said a shy voice. Carl woke up. "You fell asleep you dummy". Carl looked up. He was in his house. He turned to the girl talking to him. It was Sophia. He always like Sophia, but only as a crush. Then he met Beth and his dream crush kinda... well... crushed.

"Sophia! I haven't seen you in months. Except you were a walker." he said hugging her.

"Hmmm I saw you like three minutes ago. What is a wa-lker" she said looking at him puzzled. Lori walked by.

"Hey Sophia" she said waving at the little girl. Carl ran up to Lori and hugged her.

"Where did that come from?" Lori asked Carl.

"I- I just love you." Carl said.

"Wheres my lunch bitches" said Shane barging in. Carl glared at him. His dad walked in.

"Hey Shane" Rick said. Carl turned to a Sophia tapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on let's go play at my house" she said dragging him out of the house. As they walked towards Sophia's house Carl looked all around him. He saw a Dale cleaning his RV. Dale waved at him. He saw Andrea and Amy sitting on their porch. He saw a sign on someone's lawn.

"Holy shit." he muttered to himself. He looked at the sign that read "Phillip Blake for governor." He walked over to it. He stared at it. Sophia looked confused.

"Hey kid! Get off my lawn!" said a man. He looked up and saw Daryl

"Daryl!" Carl said.

"How the hell do you know my name" Daryl said. Sophia grabbed Carl and ran away. They ran so fast they accidentally knocked in to somebody.

"Hey watch where you going! You almost destroyed the pizza." Glenn said getting up. Glenn walked up to the door and handed Morales a pizza. Behind Morales was Eliza. Carl and Sophia kept walking. Carl couldn't handle this. What the hell was happening? Was he dreaming the entire time of the apocalypse or was this a dream?

"How far is your house?" he said turned to Sophia who was now gone. "Sophia?" He looked around. A T-Dog and Jacqui were standing together on the other side of the street. Next to them Jim walked up and began talking. Tyreese and Sasha were also standing over there too. He looked at a house that was slightly bigger then the rest. He couldn't recognize it though. Otis and Patricia walked out. He realized who's house it was. Someone bumped in to him. _Jimmy._

"Watch it brat" he said pushing Carl.

"Be nice." said a familiar voice. He turned to see a Beth walking up to Jimmy and kissing him. Jealousy swept over Carl. He reached for his gun only to discover it missing. "You okay cowboy?" Beth asked him. Carl went to say something, but he heard a scream. He looked at a blood Patricia and Otis. A Shane, Rick, and pregnant Lori came running up to them. Jimmy collapsed gushing blood from his neck. A Maggie ran up behind Beth with Otis. Glenn joined them. The area began to shrink. All of the friends he lost were once again dead. Their bloody corpses lay where they once stood. Lori then collapsed. He began sobbing. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't say anything. It was like he didn't even have a mouth. He looked at his dad and Shane, but could only find his dad. Daryl and Michonne walked up. He though it was over. He heard crying. A baby laid in Maggie's arms. Daryl then fell down. What? No! He can't be dead! Michonne collapsed. Followed by Glenn. Then Maggie and Judith. Only him, Beth, and Rick remained. His dad went to speak only for blood to pour out of his mouth. He fell down. Carl turned to a coughing Beth. Not her too. Beth didn't fall. He looked at their bodies, only for them to be gone. He looked up and his neighborhood was covered with walkers. The houses were wrecked and destroyed. He began sweating. He began crying when he heard a voice. Beth was singing. He loved when she sang. He leaned in for a kiss. He looked her in the eyes. Her eyes went from a beautiful blew to a bloody white. Beth's walker corpse bit Carl in the neck. He screamed in pain.

"BEEEEEEEETTH" he screamed jumping up in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was back at the prison. All of that was only a dream. A figure appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked walking up to him. It was Beth.

"Nothing. I just had a bad nightmare. It was horrible" he said catching his breath. Beth sat next to him.

"Why was it so horrible" she asked.

"I lost you." he said blushing. Beth kissed him.

"Do you want me to. Hmmm. Sleep with you tonight." Beth said "Just so you aren't scared. Carl smirked.

"Y-yeah." Carl sat moving over on his bed. Beth slid under the covers next to him. They kissed before instantly turning themselves. They faced opposite ways.

"I'll never leave you" Beth whispered to him. Carl smiled and fell asleep. He had good dreams. Good dreams about him and Beth. Together.

"You little shit! I'll kill you!" Carl's eyes ripped open to a Maggie dragging him off the bed. She held him by the collar. Carl had no idea what was happening.

"Maggie stop!" Beth cried. Carl looked at Beth. He remembered everything. Maggie let go of Carl. She glared at him.

"Why the hell were you two sleeping together" she asked.

"I swear nothing happened!" Carl said. Maggie turned to Beth. Beth nodded.

"Strike one!" Maggie said pointing at Carl before pulling Beth out of the cell.

"What does that mean?" Carl said, but Maggie was already gone. He wondered what she said. What happened when she got to strike three? He got up and changed. When he walked out of his cell he prayed no one knew what had happened. He walked past Carol and Tyreese.

"Carl stop." she said. Carl froze. Why did she wanna talk? Lizzie's words came to his mind. _You really trusted me with a secret and expected not to tell anybody? Besides I already told Glenn, Maggie, and _**_Carol_**_. _He turned to her.

"Yes?" he choked out.

"Heard you and Beth kissed." Tyreese said.

"Feels like the entire prison knows now." Carl said laughing.

To be continued...

**Author's Notes**

**Lets see who knows about Carl and Beth kissing. Lizzie, Patrick, Glenn and Maggie, Carol, Mika, Rick, and Tyreese. Who should find out next? Message me or review who you think it should be. Peace! I'll see you guys tom. Or in a few hours. Probably the second one because I'm not going to sleep tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today Chapter 5**

"Who told you!" Carl asked.

"Lizzie" Carol said.

"I know how you found out, but why did you tell Tyreese?" Carl replied

"Carol didn't tell me!" Tyreese said defending Carol. "Sasha told me."

"Who told her!" Carl said puzzled.

"Caleb. That new guy. Dr.S." Tyreese said.

"How the hell did he find out?" Carl asked.

"Well Karen told him and Bob told Karen." Tyreese said.

"Someone say my name" Bob said walking up to the trio. He looked at Carl.

"Who told you?" Carl asked him.

"Asked me what?" Bob asked. Carl just glared at him. "Fine Luke and Molly told me." Carl just stood in shock and horror.

"Doesn't anybody around here have anything better to do then get into a fourteen year old's love life!" Carl shouted. David walked by before turning around and smiling.

"Hey Carl heard you made out with Beth!" he said before quickly running away. Carl's face started to heat up.

"People can see through the window in that tower you know" Carol grinned.

"I just hope Hershel doesn't find out" Carl pleaded.

"GRRRRIIIIMMMMEEES" a huge scream of an old voice echoed through the prison.

"What the hell was that" Bob said.

"A one legged, shot gun welding, bible-quoting father." Carl said running the opposite way of where the scream came.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Carl said hiding on the roof of the the prison. He looked below.

"Where the hell is the Grimes kid!" Hershel asked Patrick below holding his shotgun.

"Uhhhh" Patrick said looking around before connecting eyes with Carl "I saw him in his cell". Hershel limped over back into the Prison. Patrick climbed the ladder to where Carl was.

"He doesn't look too happy. Looks like he wants to kill you." Patrick said.

"Really? I thought he wanted to find me to reward me for making out with his daughter." Carl said in a sarcastic voice.

"What are you going to do?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. I love Beth. I don't want to keep sneaking around and just make out with her. I want me and her to become something." Carl said.

"Just tell Hershel that" Patrick said.

"I don't think it's that easy." Carl sighed.

"Sorry by the way." Patrick said.

"About what?" Carl said.

"I may have told a few people about you and Beth."

"How many people"

"Okay lets see.. uhhh... 15." Patrick said.

"I would kill you if I didn't need you." Carl said getting up.

"Why do you need me?" Patrick questioned.

Carl walked into the cell block where Hershel stayed in. He went to Hershel's cell and took a deep breath. Carl slowly walked in. Hershel looked and glared at the young boy.

"H-hey" Carl said stuttering in fright.

"What the hell did you do with my daughter" Hershel said gripping his shotgun.

"Hershel I swear I completely respect Beth. I would never do anything like that to her. I-I" Carl coughed "love her." Hershel put down his shotgun.

"Love is a strong word." Hershel said.

"Not if you mean it." Carl said.

"Carl..." Hershel said "Beth is four years older than you"

"I don't think age really matters anymore" Carl said "If you say no I promise I will never bring it up again to you or Beth. I will always love her though. If you say yes I'll respect Beth and protect her from anything. I wouldn't let anything hurt her. Walkers, people, myself."

"If you are really certain about your feelings..." Hershel sighed "You have my blessing to date my daughter.

"Thank you" Carl said walking around. He smiled. He ran out of the cell block. He ran into his cell. He knew if he wanted to ask Beth out he had to look at least a little decent. He put on one of his only shirts with no blood stains on it. He put on cologne he found on a run. Then he walked out of his cell. He took a deep breath and straightened his hat. He was about to walk in to Beth's cell when he hear her talking to somebody.

"Do you think he'll ask me out?" Beth said.

"If he does I'll kick his ass." Maggie joked.

"Maggie stop I need your help." Beth said.

"Stop worrying of course he'll ask you." Maggie replied.

"Do you think he likes my though? I hope he does." Beth says sadly.

"I do" Carl said walking in. Both of the girls stared at him. Maggie got up and went to leave.

"Have fun" she said walking out.

"Hey Beth" Carl said rubbing his neck. He looked in to her beautiful eyes again. She was truly beautiful. He hated it the way Zach talked to her. He would call her hot and sexy, but Carl always thought that was disrespectful. She was beautiful and deserved to be called beautiful.

**Beth's Pov**

I looked at Carl. He was cute and handsome, yet hot all at the same time. I felt like a pedophile thinking this way, but it was the apocalypse. Besides we loved each other. Well at least I hoped he loved me. Before the prison I didn't pay much attention to Carl. I only really new him as that little kid who got shot and ended up at my house, but then my home was destroyed and my boyfriend Jimmy died. I was upset. No one payed any attention to me. No one except Carl. Then Carl got taller, more mature, and his body tightened. He got a lot stronger. Then whenever I got around Carl I felt a pain in my stomach. Some sort of pleasurable pain. After what felt like forever Carl opened his mouth.

**No one's Pov**

"Do you want to …. you know... maybe like go out sometime" Carl awkwardly asked. " No like go out to dinner because you know, but we can like hang out."

"Yes." Beth's eyes looked teary. She grabbed Carl and hugged him. He hugged her back. Carl pressed his lips on her's.

**Carl's Pov**

Beth's lips were so soft. Her skin was soft. Her hair was smooth. She didn't have one flaw. I just wish I was taller. I shouldn't pay attention to that though. What do I do now. I've never been on a date before. Beth was his first kiss and soon to be his first date.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"I'm looking forward to that date cowboy" Beth said.

"It will come soon. I promise." I said. Me and Beth kissed again before I left. I went into my room and plopped myself on my bed and laid down. I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later by somebody shaking him awake.

"Carl" said a voice. Carl's eyes fluttered open. He saw Beth smiling at him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream." she said rubbing her shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Carl said blushing. He lifted the blankets and Beth crawled in. He kissed him before putting her head on the pillow. Carl put his hand on her face and began almost petting her. Beth smiled. Carl never wanted this moment to end. His eyes felt heavy. He fell asleep. He had his first good sleep in a while. Carl held Beth close to him. They both felt happy and smiled in their sleep. Rick walked by his son's cell. He watched the young couple. He just smiled and walked away.

To be continued...

**Message me or review me for any of your ideas! I'd love to hear them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Okay so we are at the point where everyone at the prison knows and Carl and Beth's relationship is beginning to grow. I'll have author notes on every chapter to remind you where were at. Any suggestions you have tell them in the review or just message me. I'd love to hear your ideas. I don't own The Walking Dead. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. See you later.**

**Today Chapter Six**

Carl opened his eyes. He felt someone kissing him awake. He turned his head and saw Beth.

"Hey cowboy." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey" Carl said as he kissed her. Carl went to get up when Beth lightly pushed him back down.

"A few more minutes." she said in the sweetest farm girl voice she could do. Beth started kissing him again. Carl always liked it when they kissed.

**Beth's Pov**

I continued kissing Carl. I loved kissing him. I always felt something weird kissing him, but it was a great fantastic weird feeling I loved having.

"I. Love. You" Carl managed to say in between kisses. Carl started kissing my neck.

"I love you too." I said. I really did mean it. He wasn't like Jimmy or Zach. He was sweet, kind, gentle, romantic, loving, and he actually payed attention to me. Jimmy would never call me beautiful or even listen to me. Zach was just a dick who only dated me to have sex. Carl wasn't like that though, but I don't know if that's because he respects me or is just too young to even know what that was.

**No one's pov**

After a few more minutes of kissing Beth climbed on top of Carl. Carl's stomach clench. Beth began kissing the side of his mouth, then she started, kissing his chin, then his neck. She bit his neck giving him a big red mark. Carl moaned in pleasure. Beth jumped off Carl. Carl looked at her puzzled.

"Don't worry. You're be getting more soon." Beth said once again in the sweetest farm girl voice she could do. Carl blushed. Beth took of her pants and put on new onces she brought. She put on her boots and then took off her shirt.

**Carl's Pov**

I looked up and saw a topless Beth. I gulped. Was she not wearing a bra this whole time? I didn't want to stare, but I couldn't help myself. She was really beautiful and her body was just smooth and tight. She walked up to me.

"You know it's rude to stare cowboy." she said seductively.

"S-sorry" I stuttered out. Beth smirked and climbed onto me. She began kissing me. She started unbuttoning my shirt I accidentally wore to bed. She slid it off me and put it on herself. She got off me.

"See you at breakfast." she said walking out of my cell. I got off the bed and got dressed myself. What if someone saw that? I gulped.

**No one's Pov**

Carl walked out of his cell. He looked around and then started walking to the cafeteria. In the hallway he heard a snickering behind him. Carol and Daryl were standing there staring at him.

"What?" Carl said confused.

"Nice hickey, little man." Daryl answered. Carl rubbed the side of his neck where Beth bit him. "You get some last night". Daryl began humping the air before Carol smacked him.

"Stop it Daryl." Carol said. They began arguing. Carl saw this a chance to get away. He quickly ran out of the hallway. He bumped in to Patrick and his dad talking. '_Why the hell were they talking?' _Carl thought. Carl akwardly put his hand over the mark.

"Hey dad, hey Patrick." Carl said hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Whats wrong with your hand?" Rick said.

"Uhh nothing" Carl said hoping that would be it. Rick grabbed his son's arm and moved his hand off the hickey. His dad started laughing while Patrick tried to hold it in. Carl's face turned red. The shade of red kept getting darker. Patrick let it all out and fell on the ground laughing. '_Why the hell is it so funny?!'_ Carl thought. Carl walked off.

"What else could go wrong today" Carl muttered to himself. He turned the corner and came face to face with Maggie and Glenn. "I had to ask." Maggie and Glenn stared at the bite mark.

"Bitten by a walker?" Glenn said smirking.

"I wish." Carl said. Maggie and Glenn walked off.

"Well at least they didn't laugh." Carl told himself as he walked away. Then he heard two people start dying of laughter. "Of course".

Two hours later, Beth was hanging the washed laundry outside with Lizzie (A/N If you saw "The Grove" then you probably hate her like I do. I need her for this story though. She DID NOT go insane yet.) , Carol, and Karen. Lizzie raised her head toward Beth.

"Is Carl a good kisser?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie!" Carol said lightly smacking her adoptive-daughter.

"Yeah whats going on with you two." Karen asked.

"Well I guess we're dating." Beth said blushing that they actually care about her love life.

"Can you answer my question now?" Lizzie said.

"Well if you really have to know he is a fantastic kisser" Beth said.

"Bragging about me?" Carl said walking up to Beth. All the women giggled, except Beth.

"Shut up jerk." she said smirking.

"I might be a jerk, but I'm your jerk." Carl said walking toward the farming area.

"Yeah you guys are dating." Karen said.

"Are you going to that truth or dare thing" Lizzie asked Beth.

"What truth or dare thing?" Beth asked.

"Oh Rick told Maggie to do some sort of game or something to calm everyone down about what just happened with the governor. So she came up with truth or dare." Carol said.

"I guess I'll go, but only if Carl goes." Beth said. "I'll make sure he goes though"

At the farm, Carl walked up to Hershel and Rick talking. Hershel turned to Carl and looked at the red spot on his neck. He smiled.

"I told you that you could ask my daughter out on a date. Not let her give you hickeys." he laughed.

"I did ask her out. This was just kind of an extra bonus." Carl said rubbing his neck.

"Calm down son" Hershel said.

"Now hurry up and water those crops." Rick told his son.

"Sure thing" Carl said running over towards the water tank.

Later that night, Carl walked in to his cell and saw Beth sitting on his bed.

"Hey Beth." Carl said.

"Hey Cowboy" Beth said getting up. She pecked him on the lips. "Maggie is having a game thing in the cafeteria. It sounds fun can we go?" Carl looked at her.

"What game?" he asked.

"Truth or dare" she replied.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I hate truth or dare."

"Plllleeeeaaaassse" Beth said once again using her sweetest farm girl voice.

"Fine." Carl groaned. Beth squealed and then pulled Carl out of the cell and towards the cafeteria.

To be continued...

**Author's notes.**

** Not much of a cliff hanger, but I wanted to end it there. The next chapter will only be the game. The players will be a weird group. Anyway, if you want to see some specific truths or dares then review them or message me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**Warning: Sex Scene**

**Today Chapter 7: Truth or Dare**

Beth dragged Carl through the halls and then into the cafeteria. He was shocked by who was there for the game. There all in a circle was Lizzie, Mika, Patrick, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob.

"Oh wow. This is going to be fun." Carl said under his breath. Beth and Carl sat down together. Carl could tell who didn't want to be here. They were Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, and himself. Carl really didn't want to be here, but he would do anything for Beth.

"Okay lets just start this." Rick said.

"Who wants to go first?" Maggie asked.

"Carl should go" Mika said.

"Okay go." Maggie said as she sat down.

"Uhhhh dad. Truth or dare." Carl asked his dad.

"Truth I guess" Rick said.

"Are you in love with Michonne?" the Carl asked. Everyone turned to him before immediately looking at Rick. Everyone started laughing except Michonne and Rick.

"I hate you, but why not." Rick said. Everyone started laughing again. Carl laughing the hardest. Rick gave his son a glare.

"Everyone shut up!" Rick shouted. Rick glared at his son. "Beth truth or dare."  
"Hmmm dare." Beth said. Rick gave his so an evil smirk and then opened his mouth.

"I dare you to go make out with Patrick." Rick said pointing at Patrick. Patrick's glasses fell of. Beth got up and started walking towards Patrick.

"Beth you don't need to do that!" Carl said to his new-girlfriend.

"Yes you do!" Everyone screamed after him. Beth kissed Patrick. She didn't kiss him as passionately as Carl, but still kissed him. She walked back over to Carl and sat down. Carl was furious at his father. His face was red with anger.

"Calm down Cowboy" Beth said to Carl. Carl's face got lighter, but he was still angry.

"Maggie. Truth or dare." Beth told her sister.

"Truth." Maggie said.

"Why did you and Glenn start going out?" Beth asked. Beth already knew the answer, but besides her only Maggie and Glenn knew. Everyone else nodded in agreement to the question. Glenn bit his lip.

"We uhhh had sex in a pharmacy." Maggie said ashamed.

"Why didn't you lie to them!" Glenn shouted at his wife. The entire cafeteria roared in laughter.

After two hours of playing the game Carl and Beth took the night shift in the guard tower. This time Carl made sure nobody was watching and even put curtains over the windows. It was about 1:00 am when Beth climbed up to the top of the tower with a radio and a bag of stuff. Carl looked at her puzzled. Beth put a tape in the radio. Carl recognized the song. It was his dad's favorite song. It was called "Don't Cry Tonight" or something like that.

Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know

"Would you like to dance." Carl said as romantic as possible.

"Sure thing cowboy." Beth said. Carl held Beth and slowly started to dance with her. "How did you learn to dance so good." Beth asked Carl.

"My mom taught me before all that shit happened." Carl said. They both smiled and kept dancing.

"Carl I need to talk to you." Beth said.

"Yeah. Anything." Carl told her.

"Would you be willing to do something for me?" Beth asked him as she put down some blankets. Beth locked the tower door. Carl gulped.

"Yeah sure anything." Carl said.

"I want you and me to have sex." Beth asked.

"What?!" Carl asked startled.

"I love you Carl, but in this world I don't know when are last day will be. I want to be with you before I die or you die." Beth said.

"Beth I will always protect you! I promise! I will never let anyone or anything hurt you." Carl said.

" I know that! I trust you to protect me!" Beth said "Just please! Can't you do this for me!"

"Fine. Are you sure you want to do this." Carl said. Beth nodded. She reached into the bag and pulled out a condom.

"I took this from Maggie's cell." Beth said. Carl had a weird feeling in his stomach. Beth looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Carl reassured her. Beth put her arms around Carl and began kissing him. Carl kissed her back. Beth removed her tank top. Carl saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He gulped. Her nipples quickly hardened in the cold air. She put her arms around Carl again. She removed his belt and pulled down his pants. They fell onto the blankets still kissing each other. Carl took off her pants and his shirt. Both of them laid there fully nude next to each other. Beth climbed on top of Carl. They continued kissing.

"Have to ever done this before?" Carl asked Beth.

"No. You haven't either right?" Beth replied. Carl nodded. They switched positions so Carl was now on top. He kissed Beth's neck. Beth slid the condom onto Carl. Slowly Carl penetrated Beth.

"Faster" Beth said. Carl went faster. Beth yelped and her eyes teared up in pain.

"Am I hurting you" Carl said stopping.

"No, keep going." she said. He continued and she moaned in pleasure. He got off her and both of them panted heavily. Beth got on Carl. They began kissing again and Carl went back in to Beth. They did a third time before both of them laid down next to each other. Carl put a blanket over them.

"I love you." Beth said.

"I love you too." Carl said putting his hand on her face.

"Will we be able to do this again." Beth said. Carl smiled and nodded. Carl held Beth close and they both fell asleep.

To be continued...

**Authors Notes: Sorry if this was too extreme for you. I tried to not put a lot of smut and used a lot of code words.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Run and The Necklace

I _**do not**_ own the Walking Dead. If I did Carl and Beth would be dating, Daryl would have been torn apart by walkers, (spoilers) Lizzie would have never gone insane, and Mika would still be alive.

**Today Chapter 8: The Run and The Necklace**

Beth's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. Her laps were dry. Dim sunlight shined in from the cracks of the guard tower windows. She saw Carl was still asleep. She got up and got dressed. She looked at the clock. It was 5:30 so everyone was still asleep. She woke Carl up. Carl looked at Beth. It was an akward stare.

"We did...like stuff...and things...last night." Carl said.

"Yeah." Beth said. Carl smirked.

"Did I do good?" Carl said laughing. Beth nodded smiling herself. Carl got dressed and they both quickly cleaned up the guard tower. "Daryl is going to be up here soon. You should get back to your cell before any one realizes you missing."

"Yeah. You're right." Beth said. She pecked him on the lips and left. Carl went on to the balcony of the guard tower and watched her run back into the cell block. He observed the gates and fences. Not many walkers were around. Carl started thinking of what just happend. _"Is everything going to be akward between me and Beth now? No. Wait. Maybe it will be. No we love each other. Well I love her. Was she only pretending to like me for that stuff... and those things." _Carl though. After thinking for about thirty minutes he heard somebody walking up the tower. He whipped out his gun to see Daryl open the door.

"Don't shoot!" Daryl joked. Carl walked out of the tower ignoring Daryl. Carl just walked straight to his cell and layed down.

Later that day, Carl was in the middle of cleaning his gun when Beth walked in. Carl looked up at her. Beth walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He replied.

"So. When are we going on that date you promised me?" Beth said. Carl looked at her in the eyes. She was so pretty.

"Beth. I need to ask you something." Carl said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Beth asked.

"Do you love me?" he said. Beth looked at him.

"Yes. I do love you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Why would you even think that?" Beth said kissing him.

"I don't know. I just was thinking." Carl told her. Rick walked in to Carl's cell.

"Carl, were sending a group out on a run. I though maybe you would like to go." Rick asked Carl. Carl turned to Beth.

"Go. Just promise me you'll come back." Beth said.

"I promise. When I get back we're go on that date too." Carl said grabbing his gun. Rick walked out of the cell. Beth and Carl kissed before Carl ran out of the cell. He walked to the Car with the people who were going on the run. There was Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, and him. Carl got into the car and it drove away. Beth watches it leave from the catwalk. A tear went down her eye. She knew he was much stronger and smarter than Zach, but she was still worried.

In the car, Daryl and Michonne were in the front seat discussing what places they were going to go to. Carl and Glenn were stuck in the back seat. Carl was completely silent and just stared out there window. Glenn knew something was wrong with him and decided to speak up.

"You okay Carl?" Glenn asked the boy. Carl wanted to say no, but Glenn would probably be the only one who could help him. He was the only one here who had a relationship after all the walkers happend.

"How can I show Beth I love her?" Carl asked him. Glenn seemed a little shocked Carl would go to him for advice, but he still somewhat understood.

"Well you could always get her jewelrey or something. Maybe you'll see some at one of the stores we're going to." Glenn said.

"Oh. Thanks." Carl said.

"No problem." Glenn said. The car pulled up to a department store.

"Okay get what is important. This place should have meds, food, clothing, and other essentials." Daryl said handing out duffle bags. "Glenn you're with me. We're do food and anything else we can find. Michonne and Carl you guys go together. You guys do clothes and meds. " Daryl said. We walked up to the doors and Daryl hit them hard with his fists. They waited a while, but no walkers came. They all walked in a split up in their assigned groups. Carl and Michonne walked over to the clothes and started filling up a few bags. Carl saw a Jewelrey counter and walked over to it. He looked at the types of jewelreys. He didn't know what to get Beth. He saw a ring that was really nice. The sign on it said 'Diamond Engagment Ring'.

**Carl's Pov**

"Not not that" I muttered to myself. I continued staring at it those. I closed it in its box and slipped it into my pocket. "Maybe one day". I continued looking when a hand went on my shoulder. I took out my gun and whipped around. It was only Michonne.

"Sorry" I said.

"Don't be. I snuck up on you. I got the meds and clothes, but I couldn't find you. What are you doing over here?" She asked me.

"I was looking for something for Beth." I said.

"What about that?" Michonne said pointing to a necklace. It was some sort of pinkish goldish diamond necklace. It was really pretty and it sparkled. It kind of reminded me of Beth. I picked it up and placed it in a box.

"Thanks." I said to Michonne.

"No problem." She said. " Now fill up those duffelbags.

To be continued...

**A/N Sorry if this was short or sucked, but I'm a little sick. Chapter 9 will be their date and Carl giving Beth the necklace. Future Chapter plots: Chapter 10 someone will die. Who dies? Review who you want to die (besides Beth or Carl) and whoever has the mosts votes will die. I would rather have them close to Beth because after their death a problem will arupt between Carl and Beth. I'm also going to have an OC contest for Chapter 11. Chapter 12 Beth will get in an accident. (I will have a vote for what accident she gets herself in to. The vote will be after Chapter 10.) Then for chapter 13 Carl and Beth's relationship will hit a whole new level. Watch out for new stories I will be making. Right now I'm focusing on "Today", but will have a few one-shots. After "Today" ends I will have a new multi-chapter story up. Eight Fold Path is out. ****If you have any suggestions or want me to write a story about anything Message me or review your suggestion to this story.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

**Today Chapter Nine: The Date**

Carl stared out the window as the car passed walkers and trees. All he could think about was Beth. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her beautiful eyes. Her long blonde hair. Her thin muscular body. Carl started to blush and then shook the thoughts out of his head. Carl looked over at Glenn. He was staring at a picture of Maggie. Upfront was Michonne and Daryl. Carl looked out the window again. He began thinking of Beth.

Back at the prison, Beth sat in her cell. She got her diary from underneath her bed. She began writing in it. She wrote how great Carl was. How nice he was. How funny he was. How handsome he was. She didn't stop until she heard a knock at her cell.

"Carl!?" she said sitting up faster than lightning.

"No, the other Grimes." Rick said from behind the privacy blanket.

"Be more specific, I know three Grimes." Beth joked.

"The one who isn't on a run and can actually talk." Rick said walking in. "Hey Beth"

"Hey Rick" Beth said tucking her diary back underneath her bed.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"Just wondering. So is Carl treating you nice?"

"Carl is perfect." Beth smiled. "I just wish he was here."

"He'll be back soon. Hmmm. So I talked something over with Hershel. Then I talked it over with a screaming Maggie. I think you and Carl can share a cell."

"Really?!" Beth jumped up and hugged Rick.

"Yes." Rick hugged her back.

"I can't wait to tell him." Beth said.

"Tell me what?" Carl said as he walked in to her cell. Beth broke the hug and ran over to Carl to hug him. Rick walked out of Beth's cell.

"Rick said we can share a cell." Beth said. Beth and Carl sat on the bed. "Do you want me to move in to your cell?"

"No I can move in here. I'd rather have you be more comfortable". Carl leaned over and kissed her. " I got you something. He handed her the box. She opened it up.

"Thank you." Beth said kissing Carl. She began crying.

"What wrong." Carl said as he held her in his arms.

"It's just that no one was ever done anything this nice for me before all the walkers. Now the world is terrible and somebody does. It's just so ironic." Beth said.

"Well sometimes it takes the world to be shit for someone to see the best in people." Carl said kissing her on the head. Carl put the necklace on her.

"I love you Carl."

"I love you too Beth." The two began kissing once again.

"Now how about that date?"

"Follow me." Carl got up and grabbed her hand. He guided her through the hallways. They walked outside the prison. Beth looked over and saw a table. It had candles and a table cloth and actual plates. Carl pulled out her chair and she sat down. Carl walked into another door and walked out with food in his hand. He set it down and sat across from her.

"Where did you get this?" Beth said picking up a piece of bread and eating it.

"On the run and around the prison." Carl said. There wasn't much food, but that made sense. After eating Carl put out the candles. Beth grabbed him and pulled him back in to the prison. Carl didn't know where they were going, but as long as he was with Beth everything would be fine. Beth opened up a door and walked in side with Carl. Beth closed the door and turned an oil lamp on. The room was lit up and Carl knew it was the warden's office. His dad would use it sometimes. Beth pushed Carl in to the chair and began kissing him. Carl put his arms around her. Beth crawled on to him. Carl forced his tongue in and Beth was more than happy to. Carl put his hand on her cheek. They heard the door open and both of them broke the kiss and stared at Maggie and Glenn walking in.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Beth asked.

"I think I can ask you guys the same question." Maggie. Beth crawled off of Carl and walked out. Carl just sat there.

"I'm gonna go." Carl sat getting up and running after Beth. Carl caught up with her. "You okay?"

"I'm just sick of Maggie constantly ruining my life. She didn't like me dating Jimmy, Zach, or even you. Do you think I liked Glenn at first. No!" Beth said. They walked to her cell and Beth continued talking. Carl tried to listen and keep up, but it was like she was saying1,000 words a second. _'Is this really what it's like to have a girlfriend? I can't just tell her to shut up. What do I do?'_ Carl leaned over and kissed her. Beth kissed him back.

"How about we just go to sleep now?" Beth said crawling next to him in the bed.

"Yeah." Carl covered both of them with the blanket. Even though Beth was taller she put her head on his chest. Carl put an arm around her. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Beth said as she fell asleep. Carl fell asleep soon after.

_**The next morning**_

"Wake up you love birds!" Rick said walking in to their cell. The couple jumped up. Carl rubbed his eyes.

"Dad what the hell?!" Carl said getting up.

"What you think I was gonna let you sleep all day. You have stuff to do today. Things." he said smiling. Rick walked out. Beth got up and changed. Carl did the same and they walked out together. They kissed each other goodbye and Carl walked towards the farm and Beth walked towards the nursery cells.

**Beth's Pov**

I walked to the nursery cells and began feeding Judith. Besides her there was only two other infants, but there were a lot of children and toddlers. They had enough formula to last them a year or two at the most, but for now they were good. Beth silently sang to Judith. Then she heard a screaming. She put Judith down and looked out the cell. Gunshots soon followed the screams. Mika runs down the hallway towards her.

"Beth!" She screams. She hugs Beth and begins sobbing.

"Mika what is happening over there." Beth asks.

"Walkers. They were everywhere. One bit my dad. So many walkers." She says continuing to sob. Beth sees Carl running down the hall way to her.

"Carl!" she screams. Carl points his gun at Beth and fires.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes. Sorry for taking so long for a new chapter. Compared to other writer's though this was pretty quick. Is Beth dead? Probably not. Be on the look out for a new chapter that will either come today or tomorrow. The next chapter will be called "The kiss of death". I will also have some new stories coming out. Mostly Carl and Beth. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss of Death

**Today Chapter Ten: The Kiss of Death**

**Beth's Pov**

Carl pulls out his gun and aims it at me. I look at him and he fires. I scream. The bullet misses me, but I still feel blood. I hear a body hit the floor. Carl runs up and hugs me. I turn around and see a dead walker. I begin to cry. Mika leans against the wall crying. Lizzie comes around the corner and hugs her. I kiss Carl and I see Rick coming from the corner.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Walkers. There is some new disease. We don't know how it got here, but we do know it is deadly." He says. He turns to Carl. "I need you and all the other kids to go to the office block until it is safe." Carl turns to me.

"But dad-" he goes to say.

"Beth is going too. Besides your the one in charge of the kids." Rick says. "I'm telling all the children to pack their things. Your four do it too. I need to do something else." Carl and I walk to our cell and gather our things.

**No one's Pov and later that night**

Carl, Beth, and many other kids sit in the office common room. All of then have picked a room to sleep, but none of them can. Well all of them except Judith and the other infants.

"Everyone just relax. We're going to be okay." Beth says.

"How can we relax? Most of our parents and friends died." says one boy.

"Beth is right." Lizzie says.

"How can we calm down?" Mika says.

"Beth can sing something for us." Patrick says. (A/N I know he died, but I need him. Look at author notes at the bottom for more info.)

"Yeah" Carl says. Beth blushes.

"What song do you guys want me to sing?" Beth asks.

"What about that song you sing to Judith?" Mika suggests.

**Carl's Pov**

I watch as Beth opens her mouth and begins singing.

"When I'm Lyin' in my bed at night. I don't wanna grow up. Nothin' ever seems to turn out right. I don't wanna grow up. How do you move in a world of fog." Beth sings. I listen to her angelic voice. Her singing his just an added bonus to how perfect she is. I don't understand how she loves me. The best thing I can do is fire a bullet into a walker's head. I watch as most of the kids fall asleep and lay down. "The only thing to live for is today. I'm gonna put a hole in my TV set. I don't wanna grow up. Open up the medicine chest." I put my arm around Beth and blush. I know we're dating, but it is like everything I do still embarrasses me. Beth finishes her song and everyone is asleep except us. I lean over and kiss her. She kiss me back and we both lay on the ground. I put my arms around her and we both fall asleep. Maybe being in solitary won't be so bad.

The next morning, I wake up before anybody. I carefully take my arms off Beth so I don't wake her. I go to the downstairs part of the office block. I hear a knock at the metal doors. I look out the window and see Hershel. I unlock the chain and open the doors.

"Hey Hershel." I say.

"Good morning. I brought you all food." he says. I take the bags of food. "How is everybody."

"Good. Beth is good too." I say to him.

"That's great. Now Carl listen. If any of the kids begin coughing don't kill them. Just quickly get them to Cell Block A at the prison. Carol or Maggie should be there."

"Okay."

"Good." Hershel walks away. I close the door and lock it again. I walk upstairs and put the bags of food there.

**No one's Pov**

Patrick gets up and walks over to Carl.

"Hey." Patrick says.

"Whats up." Carl asks.

"Pretty hungry." Carl tosses him a little bag of chips. As others begin to wake up Carl takes some food for everyone to share and locks the rest in a room.  
Everyone gets some food. Beth takes hers and goes to the nursery. Carl follows her.

"Hey." he says. Beth turns around.

"Oh hey." she says. Beth winces in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Carl asks very concerned.

"Nothing. My stomach just hurts. I'm still hungry." Beth says. Carl knows he can't give her any of the food. Not matter how much he loved her. Carl gives her his food. She looks up at him. "I can't take this. You need to eat."

"No. I promised your dad I wouldn't let anything hurt you. If you don't take this your hurting yourself and I won't let that happen". Beth looks down, but then takes the food.

"Carl! You better get here fast!" Patrick screams from down the hall. Carl grabs his gun and speeds down the hall way. He turns into the room. All the kids are huddled in the corner except a coughing Lizzie. Carl puts his gun back into its holster.

"I swear it's just allergies." she says.

"Lizzie come with me." Carl says grabbing her by the wrist.

"No! You're going to kill me!" Lizzie screams getting out of his grip.

"I won't. Watch" Carl says as he takes out his gun and throws it to Patrick. Lizzie agrees and takes her to Cell Block A. Carol looks up and a tear goes down her eye. "I'm sorry." Carl tells Carol as Lizzie walks in to the cell block. He knows what the cell block used to be. It was death row. Apparently the meaning of a place never changes. Carl turns around and walks back to the office block.

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:** **I know in the show Patrick died, but I need him. I am planning on killing him in Too Far Gone though. Vote if you want Patrick to live or die. Either way in Too Far Gone the governor decapitates Hershel, but Carl does take the shot killing him. Then the rest just take out the entire army and they get to keep the prison. Yay! Since that means I am steering this story COMPLETELY away from the show and comics I'm going to be having votes to ask you guys want to happen. The Too Far Gone chapter will be in about two or three chapters. Peace. Look for the next chapter soon. It will probably be today. I'm feeling really hyper and my mind is full of ideas so I'm probably gonna get a lot of chapters out today.**


	11. Chapter 11: Do you ever think about it?

**Today Chapter Eleven: Don't you ever think about it?**

Carl walked back in to the office block. He walked upstairs and saw everyone consoling a crying Mika.

"Dr. S said that it was probably nothing. They just don't want to take a chance." Carl lied. Mika looked up and stopped crying.

"Really?" she asked. Carl gulped.

"Really." he replied. She smiled, but still cried. Carl walked over to the nursery cell and saw Beth holding one of the babies.

"Is Lizzie really okay?" Beth asks. Carl looks at her and doesn't say anything, but Beth knows the answer. Beth looks at the baby. "Do you think we're ever have one?". Carl looks up at her.

"I don't know." he says.

"Don't you ever think about it?" she asks.

"No. I'm a little more concerned about other things."

"I hope I get to." she says "Can you promise me something." Carl gulps knowing that babies and promises are never a good thing to mix. Especially now.

"I guess." he says.

"Promise me if we get to stay in this prison and we can make it safe enough that the fences won't break and we don't have one-eyed psychopaths trying to kill us we can have a baby." she says.

"I promise" he says "I just want us both to be at the right age too okay?"

"Okay she says.".

**One Week Later**

The children were allowed back in to the prison again. As far as anyone knew anybody who was sick was either almost through it or dead. Carl was working in the field with his dad when Beth walked up to them.

"Hey Carl." she said. Carl got up and kissed her.

"Hey" he said.

"Yeah, hey guys we need to harvest these plants." Rick said.

"I can help." Beth said putting on some gloves. Beth turns to see something strange in the woods. When she looks she sees it quickly hide. She lets it go and begins helping with the plants.

The next day, Beth wakes up and gets up. She wakes Carl as she does it. Beth takes off her shirt and changes. Carl gets up and walks out with Beth. As they walk to the cafeteria they see Patrick and Lizzie talking. Lizzie grabs Patrick's head and kisses him. Beth and Carl stare at each other.

"Hey Pat." Carl says walking up to them. They both quickly break the kiss and jump apart. Lizzie quickly runs past them and into the library.

"I didn't know you like Lizzie" Beth says walking up to them.

"I hate both of you." Patrick said walking into the cafeteria. They all sit down at a table with Carol, Mika, Maggie, and Glenn.

"Calm down I won't tell anybody you and Lizzie kissed." Carl said giving Patrick and evil grin. Everyone literally spit out their food.

"What the hell Carl!" Patrick said.

"Revenge." Carl smirked. Beth punched him in the shoulder. Carol gave Patrick a glare.

"You what?" Carol said. (A/N Haha yeah Carol didn't go away in my story because she didn't kill Karen and David. David still died though. Mostly because I'm never using him again. Will Patrick be the Karen and David of my story? No because that is just crazy. Or will he? MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA) Patrick quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Carol quickly followed. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Maggie have you seen Daddy?" Beth asked her sister.

"No." She turned to Glenn. "You?" Glenn shook his head. They all didn't know where he was. Rick walked up to them.

"Have any of you guys seen Hershel or Michonne." he asked. Everyone shook their heads. Rick was about to say something else when a huge boom shook the prison.

"What was that?" Beth said. Everyone ran out of the prison and gasped at what they saw.

"Stay here." Rick said running up to the fence. Daryl tossed guns to everyone.

"Take cover!" he screamed. "Mika get inside." Mika obeyed and went into the prison. Everyone took cover and aimed their guns through the fences. Beth, Carl, and Daryl stayed together. Carl gulped when he realized who was leading that army of people.

"_Hes back_." Carl said. The governor crawled off the tank and took two hooded people from a car.

"Oh my god." Daryl said.

To be continued...

**SHABAMO. I know I said Too Far Gone wouldn't be for a while, but I wanted it to happen. I might do the chapter today or tomorrow. I'll have to think about it. People gonna die though. I'll tell you that. I'll also tell you that they don't leave the prison. Peace!**


End file.
